


untitled kink meme fill

by Sid



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Community: perfect_duet, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Aubreyad kinkmeme, in the Perfect Duet community on LJ.  The prompt: Porn!!! Heavy, sweaty, grabbling action!!! Jack/Stephen please!</p>
<p>I did my poor best to oblige. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled kink meme fill

Love their wives though they may, there was a certain freedom at sea. Oh, there was a necessary shroud of secrecy, of decency that cast its own pall of restraint over their outward behavior, but if they chose their time wisely to avoid the possibilities of interruption and muted their voices, their bodies were entirely free to rut, to fuck, to do battle with each other in a common cause.

Stephen delighted in Jack’s greater size and strength because it freed him to act in ways that he never could with Diana, who was certainly no delicate miss but who would still bruise far too easily. Jack would never mind a bruise or a bite mark, and would give as good as he got, for he understood Stephen’s needs and came to him as an equal in all regards.

Sophie loved Jack but did not love his ways in the bedroom, and indeed he knew that he was much better suited to an eager, masculine partner who could meet him halfway. Jack need not hold back with Stephen, need not feign delicacy, need not restrain the joyful brute animal within who felt fire in the belly and acted accordingly.

Jack held both of Stephen’s hands in one of his own, pressing them into the pillow above Stephen’s head. His free hand rolled and tugged at Stephen’s balls. Stephen writhed beside him, pale eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling. Jack shifted, lowered his head, took one of Stephen’s nipples into his mouth. When he applied his teeth, quiet obscenities began to pour from Stephen’s lips. Jack lapped at the nipple his teeth held fast, letting Stephen’s words wash over him and rouse him

Stephen rolled onto his hip, thrusting his nipple towards Jack and wrapping a sinewy leg over his. Then it was not just his nipple that was being thrust, as Stephen pressed his hips to Jack’s, seeking friction. His prick was harder than Jack’s was, since touching could never be _quite_ as arousing as being touched. Jack released Stephen’s sac and considered pushing his hips away, forcing him to wait longer for that which he was craving. But instead his hand drew Stephen closer, sliding behind to cup and knead his lean buttocks.

"Yes, my dear," Stephen gasped. 

Jack released Stephen's nipple, gave it a broad swipe of his tongue, and sank his teeth into it again.

Stephen shuddered. "For all love, Jack, enough!"

Jack lifted his head. "I thought you said you could never have enough of me."

Stephen's eyelids drooped. "You must have heard that with your bad ear."

Jack rubbed his chin atop the nipple, letting his stubble scrape it.

"Let me go."

Jack let go and Stephen's hands went instantly to Jack's prick, causing him to gasp. Then he brought his own prick alongside Jack's, his index finger between them, and slid his hand up and down. Jack felt the urge to cock his leg, to give Stephen more room to work, but Stephen's leg still held him prisoner. Stephen looked him in the eye and Jack felt the fingers of Stephen's other hand scrabbling at his balls for a grip. 

Jack gasped again when Stephen squeezed none too gently. His hips began to roll, his buttocks clenching with each thrust. Stephen's sliding hand stilled and Jack was pushing through his fingers now, fucking his hand.

Stephen began to thrust in kind, matching Jack's rhythm. He adjusted his grip, and now the heads of their pricks slid against each other.

Jack felt a cool slickness and knew that Stephen must be getting very close. He slid one arm behind Stephen's head, gathering him in for a warm and wet kiss, and found a nipple with the other hand. He gave it a hard pinch and swallowed Stephen's soft cry.

That was enough to send Jack to the edge, his hips stuttering, his heart racing. He abandoned Stephen's demanding mouth and buried his face in the crook of his neck. His hand left Stephen's nipple and his arm slid around Stephen's back, hugging him convulsively closer.

"Come, then," Stephen grated into his ear.

Release slammed through Jack like the kick of a recoiling cannon. He spilled between them, coating Stephen's fingers. "Stephen," he whispered.

Stephen's hand sped up. It was almost too painful, too good. Jack moaned as he shot again.

Stephen groaned, that particular belly-deep groan that signaled his climax.

Jack slid his hand down Stephen's sweat-covered back and pressed his buttocks towards him, holding him tightly until his shuddering stopped and his breath ceased to pant desperately in Jack's ear.

Stephen petted Jack's limp prick affectionately.

It would be glorious to be able to just fall asleep like this, Jack thought hazily. But Stephen was already moving, climbing nimbly over Jack and over the side of the cot, moving off to the quarter-gallery to wash himself.

Jack would be asleep by the time Stephen returned to bathe him and cover him gently with blankets before stealing away to his own cot.


End file.
